Raid 4.1: The Labyrinth of the Purgatory
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Use Party Skills 0 times *Use less than 70 Hero skills *Clear within 4 min 50 sec *Slay the boss within 55 sec Unforgettable Man Description "Soon we will meet." Dialogue The Labyrinth of the Purgatory Description "Break through the Labyrinth to reach out to Veigas. Get a grip and watch out!" Dialogue Sieghart: Dang it! The atmosphere here is chilly... Sieghart: ...and I feel bouncy. Sieghart: I felt the same way, a long time ago... in the Dimensional Fissure. Dio: You are only a human, but your senses are kinda sharp. Dio: This place is located between the Demon World and Spirit World. Dio: It is a natural thing for you to feel the same as in the Dimensional Fissure. Sieghart: You never stop talking about humans whenever you speak. Sieghart: It will take forever getting used to it. Dio: I did not plan to provoke you. I apologize. Dio: We have to break through the labyrinth to reach to Veigas. Dio: Due to Alfred's device he prepared for us, we will not be doomed to aimlessly wander around the labyrinth forever. Dio: Of course, there will still be a few inevitable battles. Sieghart: Ugh... It's just full of trouble! ---- Sieghart: So, where do we need to go now? Dio: Alright then! Good. So let's turn the device on. Sieghart: Eh? What was that? Sieghart: Some numbers seem to be going on and off. Dio: Well, the exit of the labyrinth continually changes in real time. Dio: Anyway, the place where the numbers appeared last should be real. Sieghart: Sounds like we are at the Casino. Sieghart: What if we have chosen the wrong place? Dio: We will end up in the place called the Chamber of Punishment, where battle-specific guards gather. Sieghart: Chamber of Punishment... Just the name of that place doesn't sound good! Sieghart: I'll have to open up my eyes and focus on it from now on. Dio: Well, guess it was wrong... ---- 'Upon selecting the wrong direction' Dio: This seems to be the Chamber of Punishment. Sieghart: I told you to go to the other one! Dio: I clearly did not say for you to come here. Sieghart: Huh? If it's not you or me doing this, then who? Dio: ...... Dio: Mm... That is... Sieghart: Well... yeah. ---- 'Upon selecting the correct direction/clearing the Chamber of Punishment' Sieghart: I think it's okay here. Dio: It seems we have arrived at a normal labyrinth area. Dio: Let's proceed to the next one. ---- Sieghart: Eh? Now there are two numbers! Dio: Well, I guess now we have to inspect all of the numbers in order. Sieghart: Are they going to show three numbers next time? Dio: I do not know. Dio: Let's focus on inspecting the two numbers of the labyrinth first. ---- Dio: Hmm... You were right. There are 3 numbers now. Sieghart: Let's do this real quick. We might forget the order. ---- Dorothy: He he he! Escape! Dorothy: Huh? I don't know you guys. Dorothy: Oh... Sieghart: Well, Um... I feel something annoying is about to happen... Dorothy: Hehehe.. Do you want to play something fun with me? Sieghart: I think you're the only one who thinks this is fun... Dorothy: Let's play Hide and Seek! Dorothy: I'm the first tagger! ---- Dio: It was a pretty loud one. Sieghart: Phew! That was close, I was about to cut it in half. Sieghart: I was not keen on this plan, but anyway we finally ended up here thanks to that guy. Sieghart: I am gonna tell you right now in advance, if he does not listen to us, I will cut him in half right away. Dio: Do not worry. Dio: If that happens, my sword will handle it before you. Alliance Begins Description "This is the only way." Dialogue A Tip you must know while playing! Brawl When Dorothy wields her saw with both hands, each hit will increase your received damage by 1%. Focus Remember the location of the numbers shown very last and move in order. You will be moved to the Chamber of Punishment if you fail to move in order. Prison Guard Robot It gradually becomes stronger when being attacked, and it self-destructs in the last moment and deals damage. Watch out! Trivia *Due to inconsistencies in translation, Sieghart and Dio mention the Dimensional Chasm in their dialogue for the stage. However, this has nothing to do with the Dimensional Chasm found in the Battle Mode menu and they are actually referring to the Dimensional Fissure mentioned in the Prologue. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story